The Twilight Zone (1959 TV series) guest stars
The following is a list of guest stars that appeared on the 1959 television series The Twilight Zone. Rod Serling himself provided the opening and closing commentary for all episodes as well as appearing on-camera starting with the final episode of the first season and the episodes featured some of Hollywood's most familiar faces. A * Philip Abbott ( and ) * Casey Adams ( and ) * Dorothy Adams ( ) * Stanley Adams ( , and ) * Jay Adler ( ) * Luther Adler ( ) * Brian Aherne ( ) * Charles Aidman ( ) * Claude Akins ( and ) * Jack Albertson ( and ) * Frank Aletter ( ) * Denise Alexander ( ) * Clark Allen ( ) * Elizabeth Allen ( ) * John Anderson ( , , and ) * Dana Andrews ( ) * Edward Andrews ( and ) * John Archer ( ) * R.G. Armstrong ( ) * John Astin ( ) * Malcolm Atterbury ( ) * Barry Atwater ( ) * Eleanor Audley ( ) * Pam Austin ( ) * Val Avery ( ) B * Mary Badham ( ) * Raymond Bailey ( , and ) * Martin Balsam ( and ) * Trevor Bardette ( ) * Rayford Barnes ( ) * Barbara Barrie ( ) * Patricia Barry ( and ) * Harry Bartell ( ) * Richard Basehart ( ) * Arthur Batanides ( ) * Jeanne Bates ( ) * Barbara Baxley ( ) * Orson Bean ( ) * Billy Beck ( ) * Terry Becker ( ) * Russ Bender ( ) * Oscar Beregi, Jr. ( ) * Shelley Berman ( ) * Joseph Bernard ( ) * James Best ( , and ) * Theodore Bikel ( ) * Edward Binns ( and ) * Bill Bixby ( ) * Joan Blondell ( ) * Larry Blyden ( and ) * Ann Blyth ( ) * Lloyd Bochner ( ) * Randy Boone ( ) * Willis Bouchey ( ) * Neville Brand ( ) * Robert Bray ( ) * Patricia Breslin ( ) * Morgan Brittany (billed as Suzanne Cupito) ( and ) * Peter Brocco ( and ) * James Broderick ( ) * Charles Bronson ( ) * Walter Brooke ( and ) * Lew Brown ( , , and ) * Edgar Buchanan ( ) * Walter Burke ( ) * Carol Burnett ( ) * Terry Burnham ( ) * Robert Burton ( ) C * Sebastian Cabot ( ) * Art Carney ( ) * John Carradine ( ) * Jack Carson ( ) * Jean Carson ( ) * Veronica Cartwright ( ) * George Chandler ( ) * Virginia Christine ( ) * Dane Clark ( ) * Fred Clark ( ) * James Coburn ( ) * Steve Cochran ( ) * Paul Comi ( , and ) * John Considine ( ) * Michael Constantine ( ) * Richard Conte ( ) * Kurt Conway ( ) * Ben Cooper ( ) * Gladys Cooper ( , and ) * Jackie Cooper ( ) * Jeanne Cooper ( ) * Henry Corden ( ) * Margarita Cordova ( ) * Anne Cornaly ( ) * Robert Cornthwaite ( ) * Ted de Corsia ( and ) * Hazel Court ( ) * Jerome Cowan ( ) * Wally Cox ( ) * Bob Crane (voice only; uncredited) ( ) * Nick Cravat ( ) * John Crawford ( ) * Gary Crosby ( ) * Patricia Crowley ( ) * Robert Cummings ( ) * Susan Cummings ( ) D * Irene Dailey ( ) * James Daly ( ) * Lili Darvas ( ) * Roger Davis ( ) * Richard Deacon ( ) * John Dehner ( , and ) * Cyril Delevanti ( , , , ) * William Demarest ( ) * Andy Devine ( ) * Laura Devon ( ) * Jacqueline DeWitt ( ) * Dana Dillaway ( ) * Ivan Dixon ( and ) * Molly Dodd ( ) * Patricia Donahue ( ) * Ludwig Donath ( ) * James Doohan ( ) * Donna Douglas ( and ) * Don Dubbins ( ) * Howard Duff ( ) * John Durant ( ) * Dan Duryea ( ) * Robert Duvall ( ) E * Robert Eaton ( ) * Buddy Ebsen ( ) * Jack Elam ( ) * Richard Erdman ( ) * Bill Erwin ( and ) F * Shelley Fabares ( ) * Peter Falk ( ) * Frank Ferguson ( ) * John Fiedler ( and ) * Paul Fix ( ) * Joe Flynn ( ) * June Foray (voice only for both) ( and ) * Constance Ford ( ) * Michael Ford ( ) * Michael Forest ( ) * Steve Forrest ( ) * Donald Foster ( ) * Ron Foster ( ) * Byron Foulger ( ) * Michael Fox ( , and ) * Anne Francis ( and ) * James Franciscus ( ) * Milton Frome ( ) * Alice Frost ( and ) * Jerry Fujikawa ( ) * Lance Fuller ( ) G * Betty Garde ( and ) * Beverly Garland ( ) * Kelton Garwood ( ) * Larry Gates ( ) * Betty Lou Gerson ( ) * Tom Gilleran ( ) * Jack Ging ( ) * Thomas Gomez ( and ) * Don Gordon ( and ) * Susan Gordon ( ) * William D. Gordon ( and ) * Harold Gould ( and ) * Sandra Gould ( and ) * Dabbs Greer ( and ) * Virginia Gregg ( and ) * James Gregory ( and ) * George Grizzard ( and ) H * Joan Hackett ( ) * Kevin Hagen ( and ) * Kenneth Haigh ( ) * Bernie Hamilton ( ) * Joe Hamilton ( ) * Kim Hamilton ( ) * Murray Hamilton ( ) * Jan Handzlik ( ) * Cedric Hardwicke ( ) * Betty Harford ( ) * Jonathan Harris ( and ) * Susan Harrison ( ) * Dee Hartford ( ) * Mariette Hartley ( ) * Paul Hartman ( ) * Richard Haydn ( ) * Irene Hervey ( ) * Dody Heath ( ) * Kim Hector ( ) * Percy Helton ( and ) * Charles Herbert ( ) * Douglas Heyes ( ) * Chuck Hicks ( and ) * Joe Higgins ( ) * Pat Hingle ( ) * Robert J. Hogan ( ) * Earl Holliman ( ) * Sterling Holloway ( ) * Dennis Hopper ( ) * Geoffrey Horne ( ) * Jennifer Howard ( ) * Ron Howard ( ) * Clegg Hoyt ( ) * John Hoyt ( and ) * Robin Hughes ( ) * Arthur Hunnicut ( ) * Marsha Hunt ( ) * Josephine Hutchinson ( ) * Jim Hutton ( ) * Wilfrid Hyde-White ( ) * Diana Hyland ( ) I * Harold Innocent ( ) * Dale Ishimoto ( ) J * Sherry Jackson ( ) * Roger Jacquet ( ) * Dean Jagger ( ) * Vivi Janiss ( and ) * Ann Jillian ( ) * Arch W. Johnson ( and ) * Arte Johnson ( ) * Russell Johnson ( and ) * Henry Jones ( ) * Morgan Jones ( ) K * Buster Keaton ( ) * Don Keefer ( ) * William Keene ( ) * Robert Keith ( ) * Cecil Kellaway ( and ) * Mike Kellin ( ) * Pert Kelton ( ) * William Kendis ( ) * Sandy Kenyon ( and ) * Richard Kiel ( ) * Wright King ( ) * Lee Kinsolving ( ) * Phyllis Kirk ( ) * Jack Klugman ( , , and ) * Ted Knight ( ) * Gail Kobe ( , and ) * Nancy Kulp ( ) * Will Kuluva ( and ) L * Martin Landau ( and ) * Charles Lane ( ) * Robert Lansing ( ) * John Larch ( , and ) * Mary LaRoche ( and ) * Anker Larsen ( ) * Wesley Lau ( ) * Frederic Ledebur ( ) * Cloris Leachman ( ) * Ruta Lee ( ) * George Lindsey ( ) * Suzanne Lloyd ( ) * Richard Long ( and ) * Jon Lormer ( , and ) * Phyllis Love ( ) * Celia Lovsky ( ) * Ida Lupino ( ) * Ken Lynch ( ) * Herbert Lytton ( ) M * Moyna MacGill ( ) * David Macklin ( ) * Patrick Macnee ( ) * George Macready ( ) * Nancy Malone ( ) * Joe Mantell ( and ) * Ted Marcuse ( and ) * John Marley ( and ) * Nora Marlowe ( ) * Joe Maross ( and ) * Jean Marsh ( ) * Sarah Marshall ( ) * Arlene Martel ( ) * Dewey Martin ( ) * Nan Martin ( ) * Ross Martin ( and ) * Strother Martin ( ) * Lee Marvin ( and ) * Ron Masak ( ) * Murray Matheson ( ) * Jenny Maxwell ( ) * Paul Mazursky ( and ) * Mitzi McCall ( ) * Kevin McCarthy ( ) * John McGiver ( ) * William McLean ( ) * Doug McClure ( ) * Roddy McDowall ( ) * John McIntire ( ) * Emily McLaughlin ( ) * Maggie McNamara ( ) * Howard McNear ( ) * Burgess Meredith ( , , and ) * Gary Merrill ( ) * Vera Miles ( ) * Mark Miller ( ) * Martin Milner ( ) * Nico Minardos ( ) * Elizabeth Montgomery ( ) * Ralph Moody ( ) * Agnes Moorehead ( ) * Greg Morris ( ) * Howard Morris ( ) * Byron Morrow ( ) * Jeff Morrow ( ) * Barry Morse ( ) * Billy Mumy ( , and ) * Mary Munday ( ) * Burt Mustin ( and ) N * Alan Napier ( ) * Barry Nelson ( ) * Ed Nelson ( ) * Lois Nettleton ( ) * Paul Newlan ( ) * Julie Newmar ( ) * John Newton ( ) * Alex Nicol ( ) * Barbara Nichols ( ) * Leonard Nimoy ( ) * Jeanette Nolan ( and ) O * Tim O'Connor ( ) * J. Pat O'Malley ( , and ) * Patrick H. O'Malley Jr. ( , and ) * Patrick O'Neal ( ) * Simon Oakland ( and ) * Warren Oates ( and ) * Philip Ober ( ) * Susan Oliver ( ) * David Opatoshu ( ) * Ted Otis ( ) * Frank Overton ( and ) P * Gloria Pall ( ) * Suzy Parker ( ) * Milton Parsons ( and ) * Michael Pataki ( ) * Hank Patterson ( and ) * Alice Pearce ( ) * Vic Perrin ( and ) * Steven Perry ( ) * Nehemiah Persoff ( ) * George O. Petrie ( ) * Barney Phillips ( , and ) * Lee Philips ( and ) * John Pickard ( ) * Phillip Pine ( and ) * Edward Platt ( ) * Donald Pleasance ( ) * Sydney Pollack ( ) * Denver Pyle ( ) Q R * Sue Randall ( and ) * Thalmus Rasulala ( ) * Robert Redford ( ) * Walter Reed ( ) * Tom Reese ( ) * Stafford Repp ( , and ) * Burt Reynolds ( ) * William Reynolds ( ) * Peter Mark Richman ( ) * Don Rickles ( ) * Roy Roberts ( ) * Cliff Robertson ( and ) * Mickey Rooney ( ) * Hayden Rorke ( ) * Janice Rule ( ) * Joseph Ruskin (voice only; uncredited) ( and ) * Bing Russell ( ) * Eileen Ryan ( ) S * Francis de Sales ( ) * Albert Salmi ( , and ) * Robert Sampson ( ) * William Sargent ( and ) * Telly Savalas ( ) * Arline Sax ( ) * William Schallert ( ) * Joseph Schildkraut ( and ) * Jacqueline Scott ( ) * Pippa Scott ( ) * Simon Scott ( ) * Vito Scotti ( and ) * Alexander Scourby ( ) * James Seay ( ) * Sarah Selby ( ) * Rod Serling (as himself) ( ) * William Shatner ( and ) * Frank Silvera ( ) * Georgia Simmons ( ) * Penny Singleton ( ) * Everett Sloane ( ) * Howard Smith ( and ) * Loring Smith ( ) * Abraham Sofaer ( ) * Vladimir Sokoloff ( , and ) * Robert Sorrells ( ) * Douglas Spencer ( ) * Edgar Stehli ( ) * Robert Sterling ( ) * Inger Stevens ( and ) * Warren Stevens ( ) * Dean Stockwell ( ) * George E. Stone ( ) * Harold J. Stone ( ) * Amzie Strickland ( ) * Shepperd Strudwick ( ) * Barbara Stuart ( ) * Alan Sues ( ) * Liam Sullivan ( and ) * Frank Sutton ( ) * William Swan ( ) T * Ralph Taeger ( ) * George Takei ( ) * Stephen Talbot ( and ) * Dub Taylor ( ) * Rod Taylor ( ) * Vaughn Taylor ( , , and ) * Irene Tedrow ( and ) * Phyllis Thaxter ( ) * Franchot Tone ( ) * Harry Townes ( and ) * Paul Tripp ( ) * Ernest Truex ( and ) * Natalie Trundy ( ) U V * Lee Van Cleef ( ) * John van Dreelen ( ) * Joyce Van Patten ( ) * Ralph Votrian ( ) W * Peter Walker ( ) * Jack Warden ( and ) * Robert Warwick ( ) * David Wayne ( ) * Dennis Weaver ( ) * Fritz Weaver ( and ) * Helena Westcott ( ) * James Westerfield ( ) * Jack Weston ( and ) * Christine White ( and ) * Dan White ( ) * David White ( and ) * Jesse White ( and ) * Ruth White ( ) * James Whitmore ( ) * Collin Wilcox ( ) * Adam Williams ( and ) * Edy Williams ( ) * John Williams ( ) * Dave Willock ( ) * Dick Wilson ( and ) * William Windom ( and ) * Jason Wingreen ( ) * Jonathan Winters ( ) * Estelle Winwood ( ) * Joseph Wiseman ( ) * Frank Wolff ( ) * Ben Wright ( and ) * Than Wyenn ( ) * Meg Wyllie ( ) * H.M. Wynant ( ) * Ed Wynn ( and ) * Keenan Wynn ( ) X Y * Dick York ( and ) * Gig Young ( ) Z References *Wikipedia. "List of the Twilight Zone (1959 TV series) guest stars." Last revision: 2009-04-21. Retrieved: 2009-04-21. Category:Lists Category:TV Series